Moodswings
by HaroldxDuncan
Summary: It wasn't his fault he wasn't well known, or the fact that he cursed so much, but these mood swings were so hard to handle. DJxGordon YAOI!MATURE!


WARNING!: CONTAINS YAOI/BOYLOVE AND SEX ALSO INCLUDES MIND LOSS ALONG WITH SEVERE CURSING.

EXTREMELY MATURE!

Chris had hired Gordon to work on the show, helping Chef and DJ cook. Duncan thought it was Harold as he passed the cook so he walked over and pinched his ass. "Hell, nerd. I didn't know you could cook."

Harold pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm over here, Duncan." "What?"! "What the hell you did that for!" Duncan startled by the red-head's british accent, and the red-head turns around and glared at him. "What the fuck you did that for?! You don't just come over and pinched a guy's ass just like that, fuck!"

Duncan looked from Gordon back to Harold, then over at Gordon and stared. "HOLY. . .YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE. . .TWINS. . . " Gordon growled and took out his knife and pointed it at Duncan. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Duncan raised his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, bra." Gordon roared, swinging his knives around. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! ASSHOLE!" Duncan yelped, he ducked, doding the blade. "Hey, calm down!" Duncan grabs another knive and clanging against Gordon's knives. "Calm down!" "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN IN MY OWN KITCHEN!!"

Harold pulled at Duncan's shirt as Gordon locked eyes with the taller. "You stupid, narcasesstic, cuntlicking, dick sucking asshole." Suddenly, he turned back around and began to cut some vegetables as He noticed DJ walking into the kitchen.

Duncan blinked at the sudden changes. "Is everything okay? I heard shouting." DJ asked. Harold dragged Duncan. "Oh, it's nothing. Just introducing Duncan to my cousin, Gordon."

Lexaeus Exolji: Gordon continued to chop the vegetables quietly, acting as if he didn't slip and become angry, like he normally did so easily. DJ blinked and watched as Harold and Duncan left.

DJ turns to Gordon. "Hey, man. I'm DJ" He lifts his hand. Gordon stopped chopping, and grabs his hand. "I-I'm Gordon, nice to meet you, mate." A light blush appeared on his face.

DJ smiled lightly. "Didn't I see you before? On the aftermath?" He asked as he walked over to the stove and stirred in a pot. Gordon nodded. "Yeah I tried to make your sandwitches and it didn't work."

"Ah, now I remember. And you cursed after you got pretty fustrated." DJ chuckled. Gordon blushed, rubbing on the back of his neck.

"I tend to get angry easily. . .Cursing is a habit now. . . ." He said softly as he looked down at what he was cutting.

DJ looked over his shoulder. "So what are you making, Gordon." The red-head cook bit his lips, trying not to moan as the DJ's warm breath tickling him.

"u-Uh. . .Some vegetable soup for tonight. . . "

DJ smiled, "Sound good. You need help?" He asked.

"If you wanna you can. . ." He blushed and hid his face as he carried the vegetables to the pot.

But he didn't see a raccoon in his path and he steps on it, it let out a loud yelped and bite Gordon on the leg. "OW! SHIT!!" Gordon screamed, he tripped and bumps into the stove. He kicked the raccoon off, it flew over his head and it knocked the pot of hot boiling water on him

Gordon shivered and began to scream as loud as his voice allowed him too. "FUCCCKK! COCK TIT ASS CUNT DICK SHITSHITHSIT FUCKING HUURRTTSSS!" DJ rushed to his side and placed a large hand on the others tiny shoulders." Gordon!"

Gordon flinched. "OWOW! DON'T TOUCH! DON'T TOUCH!" DJ quickly grabs him and put him in a sink and pour ice cold water on in scalding shoulder and face. Harold and few others walked in. "What ha-GORDON!" Harold rushes to his cousin's side.

Gordon groaned and held onto DJ's shoulder. DJ looked worried as he rushed to stop the others body from burning anymore. "I'm Fine!" He said

Harold finched at the redness on his cousin's pale skin. "You're red as an lobster, cuz! We need to take you to medical wing, stat!" DJ nodded. The gentle giant picked up the hurting chef and rushes out.

Gordon rolled his eyes and tried to explin. " I'm a chef, I'm used to the burns and injuries. . . i have one on my back from years ago!"

DJ surprised. "Really?" Gordon nodded. Duncan smirked. "Man, sometime I wonder if you were Harold's twin that got seprated from birth."

He shrugged, looking away and crossing his rms. "My point is, the only problem I'll hae after this is sensitive skin, nothing to worry about."

sgriffin_joenglish1: DJ worriedl. "Trust me on this, DJ." Gordon almost begged.

DJ groaned and slowly put him onto his feet. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, mate." He glared at Duncan. "Unless you're family or a chef, get the hell out of my kitchen!"

Duncan raised his hands and turned, Harold following close behind. "What's with that dick and my cousin?" He asked DJ.

DJ smiled. "Well~ Those two are kinda together." Gordon's eyes widen. "What?! You mean together together?!"

"You didn't know?" Gordon shooked his head and then thought. "Well that explins why he pinched my ass when he thought I was Harold then. . ."

DJ chuckled. "Well, thats how Duncan greets his lovers." Gordon blinked. "lovers?" DJ blushed. "Well, around here. Almost everybody have at least two or more lovers. Duncan pretty much dominated every guy here, even me." Gordon's eyes widen.

Gordon stared at him with wide eyes and his face red. "Y-You? You were with that asshole?"

DJ blushed. "Y-Yeah....and others." Gordon shocked. "L-Like who?!" "Well, there's Tyler, Geoff, Trent, and Harold."

"You. . .let them dominate over you? B-B-But you're like. . ."

"Well, techincally...I'm their dominated male."

"But still!"

DJ blinked "Still what?" Gordon sighed. "N-Never mind..."

DJ blinked lightly, staring at him. "Do you not agree with homosexuality?"

Gordon surprised. "No! It's not that...it just that..." Gordon frowned darkly. "I just think you and other guys shouldn't treat relationship like a game trade or something."

"It's not like a game to us, we just all happen to like eachother. . ."

"....Really? Do all of you really like each other?" Gordon asked. DJ nodded. "Yes." "....Then if one person is having problems, and this person is one of your less visited lovers, would you still care for him and try to help?"

DJ nodded. "I would of course, no matter who they were. . . and it doesn't matter how much we sleep together or not. . I don't really do much with them anyway."

"R-Really?" DJ nodded. "Yeah....heh, sometime I wonder are you and Harold twins?" Gordon shook his head. "No."

Gordon groaned. "We have very little in commom. . . why?"

"Well, I heard Harold is worried about relationship just like you. And ever since Duncan refused to let the other guys to sleep with Harold unless they talk through him."

Gordon watched him carefully and nodded. "I see. . ." He stared at him. "You sure?"

DJ nodded. "Yeah. And Harold looked happier than ever...except when Courtney had a 'fit' and took it out on him."

He nodded. "I See. . .so you guys all like. . .have sex together."

"Yep, that sum all of it."

Gordon blushed. "I-Including interns and staffs?"

DJ blinked. "I Don't. . ."

"Oh." Gordon cleared throat, he got up and dusts himself. "Well, I got to get back to cooking or else everybody will go hungry."

DJ blinked and followed. "Please let me help you since you're hurt. . ."

Gordon laughed, waving his hand. "I'm okay, mate. I hade worse."

Gordon groaned, the burn on his back being extra sensitive today as he slowly tried to lean against the wall, stirring at a pot that was on the stove.

Gordon heard a noise. He frowned, leaning off the wall and investigate. He looked around, and he noticed some of the sauces on the selves are missing and his bag of flower is nowhere to be seen. He growled. "Who the hell is in my kitchen?!" He heard soft growls....like a rodent. He grabs his knife and following the sound. Suddenly, a red blur came and tackled him down. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Gordon fell down on the ground, hitting his back which forced him to moan out. The cook glared at his attacker, it's that red-headed insane bra named Izzy....wearing a fake rat nose and ears.

He glared. "Get off! I gotta fucking cook before DJ gets back!" Izzy smiled and jumped off.

sgriffin_joenglish1: "Aww, don't get your apron in a knot." Izzy laughed. Gordon glared at her, and then he saw a sack on her back and the missing bag of flower in one arm.

"Is that my flower?!"

He tackled her for it as she jumped out of the way and towards the door, she jumped out as he ran forward and right into DJ.

DJ surprised and caught Gordon in his arms. "Whoa. Be careful there, is everything alright in here?" He asked. Gordon blushed. "Y-Yeah. Just a little pest problem." He glared at Izzy, who blew a raspberries.

He shivered more, feeling DJ's arms touching his back lightly, he stuck his tounge out at Izzy.

Gordon lets out a sudden gasp when DJ rubbed over his back. "How is your back? Does the burns still hurt?"

Gordon moaned lightly as DJ rubbed over his back gently.

DJ blinked and stared down at him as he shivered and moaned lowly.

Izzy giggled, watching it all in front of her. DJ worried, he brought out a cooling cream out of his pocket. "Here, this should help against those nasty burns."

He blushed deeply and grabbed it. "I-it doesn't burn. . ." he groaned and turned to leave and check the food. 'Shit."

"What happen?" "The veggies got too soft and the soup looked soggy." DJ pets him on the shoulder. "It doesn't looked bad." DJ grabbed a spoon and took a sip of it.

Lexaeus Exolji: He blushed. " My cooking fucking sucks balls. . ."

DJ licked over his lips, and smiled. "Mmmm. It taste great. It didn't got overcook that long."

He groaned and took off the stove, moving the pot to another burner. " My back is just extra sensitive today is all. . ."

Gordon felts DJ's strong hand lays on his shoulder. "Then can I help you with anything?" DJ asked.

He looks up, his face so red his freakles began to stand out on his cheeks. "N-No. . I'm fine."

Both jumped by a loud groan coming from Izzy. "Damn it! Izzy demands some action!! Take off your clothes!" Gordon sighed angerily. "DJ, can you be great mate and throw that crazy bird out of my kitchen."

He looked away and tried to hide his face.

DJ nodded. He quickly grabbed Izzy before she runs away and carried her out. Leaving Gordon alone again in his kitchen. The cook sighed sadly.

Gordon banged his head against the table, annoyed with how he was acting. "Cock sucking motherfucking tits. . ."

As DJ carried Izzy away, they bumped into Harold, Duncan, and Tyler.

Izzy escaped and smiled as Harold looked over at DJ and waved softly. Meanwhile Gordon looked around and groaned, noticing no one was there he slowly began to slip his hand into his pants.

He rubs through his boxers over his member, the cook moaned softly as he squeezed and stroked it. Gordon sat down and unzipped his pant. He see a small bulge through his boxer. Gordon looked around, he slides his hand back under the cloth-covered table and grasped onto his cock once more.

DJ stood and decided to talk with the three, unaware of what was happening in the kitchen as Gordon stroked himself, groaning loudly as he let his head hit the table.

Gordon bits on his lip and his other hand gripped tightly on the cloth. He felt small leak from the tip and the pre-cum soaked his hand. "D-DJ~" Gordon whimpered. luckly nobody heard him. "So how is the soup coming up?" Harold asked.

Gordon groaned, thrusting into his own hand as his mind began to play scenes for him, making him pant into the cloth. DJ smiled. "Gordon's been cooking and it's coming out great. . .he just always puts down his cooking. . "

Gordon imagined DJ's soft strong hands rubbing all over his body with such gentle and loving care and his cheek nuzzled against the firm yet soft chest. Gordon nuzzled against the cloth as his other hand slides under his shirt and touching himself. Duncan raised a eyebrow. "He has some self-estem issue?"

DJ nodded softly. "He doesn't think anything he makes is good enough." Harold sighed. "He was always like that. . ." Gordon moaned louder, rubbing his fingers over his chest as his hand moved faster against his cock.

Tyler blinked, he thought he heard something. "Uh, Duncan." Duncan ignored him as Harold explained. "You see his parents, well they sometime 'unintentionally' put high expecation on him and accidently made comments sound more like criticisms." Gordon panted loudly, he throws his head back as he pinched on his erected nipple and tugging on his balls.

"Wow, Poor thing. . ." Tyler blinked and pulled Duncan close to the kitchen, listening in. Gordon whimpered. biting on his lip as he moaned.

Tyler and Duncan surprised. A sly smirk appeared on the punk's face. "Well, well~ Let go see how our little Chefy doing~" Duncan dragged Tyler, leaving DJ and Harold behind. The latter two didn't notice the other boys departure. Gordon bites hard on his hand, mumbling out the loud cry as he came in his hand. The chef panted, lying back against his chair, legs spreads out and his shirt unbutton, and his soften meat out and bared under the table.

Duncan sneaked up behind the cook and looked over, hearing him moan as his back rubbed against the chair and he moaned out. "DJ~"

The cook startled by a snicker. "Awww~ That's cute." Gorgon turns around and saw Duncan, smirking down at him. The cook's face is bright red.

He quickly covered himself and fixed his shirt. " GET THE FUCK OUT!

The punk smirked and grabbed Gorgon shoulders with both hand, holding him down. "Make me~" Gordon glared, then he lets out a startled gasp when he felt someone tongue licking his hand. He looked down and saw Tyler, holding his hand and licking his cum off.

Gordon pulled his hand back and kicked at Tyler. "FUCKING SON OF A BTCHES! GET OUT!"

Tyler yelped when Gordon kicked his chin. "Ow! Calm down, I'm just cleaning you up!" "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Duncan smirked. "Shut up, or we will tell DJ about how you cried out his name while touching yourself~" Duncan whispered in his ear.

Gordon gasped as he stared at the punk, his face red as he looked up at him. "No. . " Harold blinked, hearing his cousin curse. "Did you hear that D- Where did Duncan and Tyler go?"

DJ looked around. "Maybe they sneaked in the kitchen." Duncan ordered Tyler to fixed up Gordon. The jock nodded, and he quickly zipped up the cook's pant and clean him up. "We can talk later, but don't worry your secret is safe with us....if you cooperate." Duncan whispered.

Gordon turned and glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?" Harold turned and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

Duncan smirked. "I'll meet you here at night after everyone went to bed." Tyler finished wiping the cum off the cook's hand with the towel.

Gordon glared at him, mouth open. "FOR WHAT?!

"I'll tell you later, just trust me on this." Duncan winked. Harold walked in, he blinked, then he sighed. "Duncan, stop picking on my cousin."

Gordon flushed and looked from the two and stood, knocking his chair over and stomping out of the kitchen, throwing a tantrum as he threw the soup to the ground.

"ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT JACKASSES!! GET THE FUCK OUT!!" All three yelped as Gordon threw knives and hot boiling water at them.

DJ walked in and gasped as he saw how mad Gordon was at everyone. "GETTHEFUCKOUTNOW!"

All three ducked under a table, using it as a shield. "Gordon! Dude, calm down!" DJ dashed and wrapped his arms around the pissed cook, trapping his arms to his side.

Gordon struggled and cried as he kicked. "FUCK COCK SHIT TITS CUNT!"

DJ flinched. "What the heck is going on?!" Geoff, Billy (the blond intern), and Trent walked in the kitchen.

Gordon kicked harder and screamed as loud as he could, Staring at Duncan and Tyler. "YOU DICKS BETTER GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER EVEN TRY USING ANYTHING AGAINST ME AGAIN!"

Harold blinked. "What?" Duncan whispered a plan to Tyler, and the jock's eyes widened. "I'm not getting close to him!" "Just do it!" Tyler groaned. They jumped out from the tabled and each grabbed Gordon's leg. "GETOFFME!!" "DJ, lay him on that table and lays on top of him! Geoff, Trent! You each grabbed his arms!"

Gordon growled and screamed louder. "YOU FUCKING PRICK ASSHOLES!"

All flinched. DJ quickly laid Gordon on his stomach against the table while Duncan and Tyler held onto his legs and Geoff and Trent held onto his arms. "What now!" "Now we held him down until he tried himself out!" Duncan shouted.

"That's your plan!" "You got any better idea!" Duncan growled at Trent.

Gordon snapped at everyone as he tried his best to get lose. "I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DICKS SAY TO DJ ANYMORE!"

Duncan growled. "I WASN'T REALLY PLANNING TO BLACKMAIL YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU QUIET DOWN SO DJ WOULDN'T HAVE HEARD YOU AND WALKED IN SEEING YOU 'LIKE' THAT!" He shouted.

DJ blinked and looked at Duncan. "Like what? what are you guys talking about?" Gordon screamed louder and kicked.

Dungan groaned in annoyance. "Harold!" Harold rushes to him. "Yeah." "Calm him down or knocked him out cold or something!" Gordon growled at them. Harold nodded. He stared down at his cousin, and he thruts his hand to Gordon's shoulder, pinching on a certain spot. "WHATTHEHE-" Eyes rolled back in his head, Gordon fainted.

DJ sighed lightly and looked over at Duncan. "Why did he snap like that?"

Duncan shrugged. Harold sighed. "Gordon usually get angry either he is upset, Threatened, embarassed, hurt, weak, or flushed." He turned to the punk. "What happen?"

Duncan lifted his hands up in defense. "Nothing." DJ glared at him. "you're lying."

Duncan rolled eyes. "So I blackmail him a bit. Harold glared. "DUNCAN!"

Duncan flinched, rubbing his ear. "Don't need to shout. I had good reason."

DJ and Harold spoke at the same time. "Explain."

Duncan sighed. "Tyler and I heard some noises from the kicthen and we went in to check it out." Tyler blushed slightly. "Turn out it was your cousin." Harold nodded. "And?"

"Well, let say your cousin is a 'mess'." Tyler clears throat. "And when he saw us, he starts cursing his head off like a drunken sailor. So I threathened him just to quiet him down so we can 'cleaned' him up before you and DJ get in." Duncan explained. "Just to save him from any humilation."

Harold blinked." Huh?. . ." Then he thought as he blushed. "OH! "

DJ blinked. "What?" "Well-" Duncan stomped on Tyler's foot, shutting him up. "OW!!" "Look it's nothing, but if you want to know then asked Gordon when he wake up." Duncan smirked. "Maybe tonight."

DJ blinked more before Harold drug the two out of the kitchen and ordered everone else out. Gordon was laying on the table, just his breathing showing movement.

DJ sighed, he pulls up a chair and sat down next to the sleeping cook. The gentle giant gently pets on Gordon's back, giving him a little back-rub.

Gordon moaned softly, moving slightly in his sleep. DJ smiled, petting through his red hair.

He smiled lightly back, nuzzling into his hand.

Feeling curious, DJ leans down and pressed his ear against the other male's side, listening to the soft rumbling of the stomach and moves upward to listen to the gentle thumping of his heart.

Gordon moaned softly, feeling something against him, he moved his legs closer and maoned. "DJ. . ."

The giant looked up, he grabs Gordon's small hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here, don't worry." He whispered. Gordon purred, he curled up around DJ's hand, wrapping his other hand around DJ's wrist as he pulls the hand closes to his heart.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at him and groaned lightly, letting go of his hand and hiding his face. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Aww, it's okay, dude." DJ said, rubbing over his back.

"No it's not. . .If you knew what I was doing. . ." DJ blinked. "What were you doing?" Gorgon blushed, he looked away, avoiding the eyes.

Gordon whimpered lightly, as DJ just softly rubbed his back.

DJ mistaken the whimpers as sign of Gordon's distress. Gordon surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped aroudn him in a warm hug.

Gordon shivered and finally answered. "I was jacking off!"

"....Wha?!" Gordon blushed, looking down. "I-I was jacking off." He repeated.

DJ blinked. "Oh. . ." He said softly before Gordon added. "WhileIThoughOfYou."

DJ's eyes widened. "S-Say that again?" Gordon turned deep red. "I thought about you when I was jacking off!"

DJ was silent until Gordon went to move off the table. "I'M sorry! I'm going fucking leave."

DJ snapped out of it. "W-Wha, wait!" But it's too late, Gordon already took off, running out of the kitchen. DJ get up and chased after him.

Gordon ran as fast as he could to his room and closed the door, leaning against it.

He heard knocking. "Gordon, let me in, please." Gordon ignored him and curled up into a ball, hiding his freckled face in his arms.

DJ sighed and knocked harder. "Gordon please. . ."

He pressed his ear against the door, he heard faint sobs. "Gordon, I'm not mad or digusted, I swear. Please let me in."

Gordon groaned and stood, walking to his bed and laying his face into the pillow.

DJ sighed sadly, he sat down and leans against the door. Gordon groaned. "It's open. . ."

DJ jumped back to his feet and entered the room. He saw Gordon lying on his bed, he sat down next to him.

Gordon turned his head and groaned.

"....y-you're not mad?" He asked. DJ shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because I was rubbing my cock while thinking of you. . ."

DJ blushed. "Well, I-I don't mind." He turns to him. "S-So does this mean....you have feeling for me?"

DJ blinked and looked carefully at Gordon.

Gorgon blushed, looking down. "I....I like you." He mumbled.

Gordon looked down, avoiding the gentle giant's eyes.

DJ sighed softly, touching the boy's back until he felt Gordon shiver and make a small noise against his pillow.

DJ rubbed his back, and he heard soft moaning from Gordon.

Gordon shivered and pulled his legs close, panting. "D-DJ. . .~"

DJ leans down, continued rubbing on the little cook's back. His eyes widen when he saw a small bulge in Gordon's pant.

He moaned louder ,softly moving his hips as he bit on his finger.

He lets out a gasp as he felt DJ's hand gently rubs over his bulge. And he whined softly as DJ stroked him through his pant.

Gordon opened his eyes and looked at him, panting as his face became dark red. "D-Dj?"

DJ threws his hand back. "S-Sorry." DJ blushed.

Gordon sat up and stared at him softly, shaking his head. "No. . .It's fine. . ." He moved and sat himself on the larger teen's lap, staring up at him softly.

DJ stared back into the teen's soft dark eyes. He hugged the teen, holding him close as he reached down to Gordon's pants with one hand.

He panted softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and gently began to spred his legs.

DJ unzipped his pants and rubbed his palm over the front of the boxer, stroking over the slightly harden meat.

Gordon moaned softly, tightening his arms as he moved closer to DJ's larger body.

he gasped lightly as DJ slides his hand in his boxer and grasped his strong hand around the length, giving it gentle squeezes.

He panted and moaned softly against his neck, his hands touching along his shoulders. "D-Dj~"

DJ smiled softly and pecked on the cook's forehead. Gordon sighed happily, blushing. Gordon whined when DJ slides his hand out, but DJ silenced him with a soft kiss as he pulls the cook's pants and boxer off.

Gordon moved closer, pressing his lips more firm against he larger's, touching his shoulder and neck softly as he stood on his knees.

Gordon cried out in DJ's mouth as he felt a pair of two hands grabbing his ass-cheeks and squeezed them.

He moved his waist closer, moaning louder as DJ touched along his ass and along his waist.

He shivered as DJ rubs a hand up over his pelvis and slides under his shirt toward his chest. He moaned as DJ brushes over his nipples.

"Mmm, DJ~"

DJ shivered lightly, hearing Gordon moan and breathe against his ear and neck. "S-Shit!" He moaned against his ear.

DJ grabbed him and gently lays him on his back. DJ tugs the shirt off, leaving Gordon completely naked before him. Then DJ started stripping himself.

Gordon blushed deeper, staring at him with wide eyes, touching along his head as he noticed his chef's hat must've fallen off somewhere.

Duncan smirked, putting the chef's hat on Harold's head. "Nice~ Next is you be naked and wearing the pink apron~" Harold blushed. Anyway back to DJ and Gordon~ DJ is now naked in all glory before him.

Gordon shivered and stared up at him before moaning softly. "D-DJ. . ."

DJ leans down and pecked on his nose. "Do you want this?" DJ asked.

He nodded softly, staring up at him with a blush across his cheeks. "Y-Yeah. . ."

He sighed as DJ stroked his cheek. "I promise to be gentle." DJ whispered before he kissed him.

He moaned softly against his lips, leaning up as he spoke against his lips. "I don't care. . I just need you to fuck me. . ."

DJ deepened the kiss. "I care, I don't want to hurt you on your first time." Gordon smiled, hugging around his neck. "I'll be fine, luv." DJ nodded. he moves back and stoked himself. Gordon blushed at the sight of DJ's 'big friend'. Even when its unerected, it's a nice 'size'.

He moved to his knees and moved DJ's hands away, slowly moving his lips around the others larger cock.

He took it in his mouth and rubbing his tongue around the head, licking and sucking it as he nibbled on the tip.

DJ moaned, gently placing his larger hand into the others hair as Gordon groaned lightly, bobbing his head up and down as he rubbed his tounge against his length.

Gordon grabbed and stroked the shaft with both hands, rubbing up and down. The cock grew longer and thicker in his mouth. Gordon quickly took the entire length down his throat.

DJ moaned, pulling at the others orange hair as The cook sucked harder on the long length.

Gordon purred loudly at the pain, he ignored the choking sensation as he sucked DJ harder and faster. He tugged on the DJ's sensistive orbs.

DJ watched him, moaning louder as he pulled him him off of his cock, Gordon stared up at him with wide eyes and moaned unhappily.

DJ pressed one finger on his lips. "Trust me, I know you don't want to end this too quickly~" Gordon blushed, he nodded. The cook wraps his legs around DJ's waist and position his bum against DJ's cock.

"Please, fuck me now"

DJ flushed deeply, watching the others face as Gordon moaned, moving himself against the others larger length. "Please?!"

"But I got to prepare you, or yo-" "I'll be fine. DJ, Please!" Gordon begged, he thrusts his hip, digging DJ's head into his ass.

DJ held onto his waist worriedly undil Gordon stared up at him. "DJ!~"

"B-But I can seriously hurt you." DJ said, gripping on his waist.

Gordon glared. " DJ!" He pushed at his hands and moved himself onto the others cock.

DJ gasped loudly as Gordon slides half of the shaft inside himself. The cook mewled loudly as his hole streches and take in the big thick shaft. Gordon panted, and hissing in moan. He cried out as DJ slowly inserted the rest into him.

DJ held onto his hips tightly and had a worried look on his face. "I told you. . ." Gordon moved his hips and gasped. "F-Fuck~"

DJ hissed out a moan at the tighteness. Gordon thrusts his hip against DJ's, both moaned out. The cook hugged his legs around DJ's waist tightly, bringing himself closer to the giant, digging the cock deeper into him.

DJ moaned against his hair as Gordon moved himself harder. " SHIT!" He moaned louder as he pressed himself against the others body.

Lust took over, DJ dug his nails into Gordon's hip as he started pounding into the cook. Gordon moaned, then he mewled loudly when DJ hit his sweet spot.

Gordon began screaming and moaning every curse word he knew, laying back as he felt the other move into him faster.

"AH! Yes! FUCK YES! HARDER!"Gordon screamed as DJ panted, he nodded and moves faster and deeper into the smaller male, ramming his harden meat in and out through the sore red hole.

He panted and moaned louder scratching at his shoulders as he screamed. " FUCK! SHIT! YEAH!~"

DJ moaned out as the nail digging into his shoulder. He reached down and stroking Gordon's nelected between them. "AH FUCKING YES!"

DJ moaned as he touched along the cooks spine as Gordon panted and shivered. "Ngh~ Fuuccckkk~"

With a sudden burst of strength, Gordon pushed himself up and sat on DJ's lap, hopping and thrusting his hip down onto DJ's meat. The gentle giant hissed out a loud moan. He captured Gordon's lips in a deep-lip locking passionate kiss.

Gordon gripped onto his shoulder, moving faster as he moaned loudly. "D-DJ~"

"G-Gordon~"

"A-Ah, I-I almost do-AAAAAAAAAAAHFUCK~!!!" Gordon cried out to the heaven before he came, spilling his seed on their chests.

Gordon moaned louder, leaning on his now weak arms. He looked down at DJ as the larger blushed.

DJ panted, then he hissed and delivered one more thrust before he released his seed inside the cook.

Gordon moaned louder his body shivering. " D-D-DJ. . . ~"

DJ panted, he towers over the cook with his arms holding him up. Gordon smiled, he leans up and pressed his lips over DJ's in a kiss.

DJ smiled lightly, holding him close as he felt Gordon deepen the kiss as his arms tightened.

Gordon moaned, kissing back and rubbed his hands over DJ's shoulder. Gordon whimpered as DJ's stole his tongue and sucking on it. The cook wrapped his arms around the other's neck, moving closer into the kiss.

DJ moaned softly against the smaller's lips as Gordon wrapped his legs tighter. Gordon pulled back and smiled lightly. "DJ. . . ~"

DJ smiled lightly. "Yeah~?"

LHe nuzzled into his neck. "I fucking love you. ~"

DJ chuckled, nuzzling in his red hair. "I guess I love you too, Gory~"

Gordon hummed lightly, nuzzling into his neck as he yawned. DJ pets him on the head. He pulls the blanket over them.

Gordon wrapped his arms tighter around him. "DJ?"

"Yes, Gory?"

He smiled, "First why do you call me Gory?" DJ blushed, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sorry, the name pop up in my mind."

Gordon smiled lightly, blushing lightly. "It's okay. . .I don't mind it. . . " he stopped and looked up at him again, holding onto him tighter. "You won't. . .leave if I fall asleep right?"

DJ smiled, "I wouldn't leave unless you don't want me to." He hugged him.

Gordon held onto him tighter. "You promise?"

DJ nodded. "I promise." He nuzzled in Gordon's hair. He brings out his pinky. "I promise with a pinky swear."

Gordon blinked, looking at the finger and then back up at him. "A what?"

"Ah, nevermind. Anyway, I promise I wouldn't leave you." DJ kissed him.

Gordon looked up at him and kissed back softly, leaning his head against his chest. " I'm going to go to sleep. . .don't. . .leave. . ."

sgriffin_joenglish1: DJ smiled, rubbing on his back. "Don't worry, I won't." Gordon smiled tiredly. He lets out a big yawn before he lays his head on DJ's chest and slowly closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep.

DJ smiled widely, watching him as he leaned down to kiss his head softly.

Gordon smiled, snuggling up to him as he snored lightly. DJ yawned, he hugged Gordon close before he fall asleep too. 


End file.
